happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Mole
The Mole (or Mole in later episodes) is one of the main characters in Happy Tree Friends. Character Bio A blind lavender mole with dark sunglasses (or possibly teashades) and a mole by his nose. He wears a long purple turtleneck on his sweater. Like Mime and Cro-Marmot, he doesn't speak. This could be due to the upper part of his turtleneck covering his mouth, though more likely he is mute, seeing as he never makes a sound even during his most excruciating injuries or deaths. Though he is not deaf, he does seem to have hearing problems, as seen in Party Animal. It is hard to tell exactly what pitch and frequency he can hear at, as Wipe Out depicts him hearing Handy's first scream, but he is unable to hear his second , louder scream. Because disaster often follows his blind wandering, his actions and characteristics resemble those of Mr. Magoo. Despite being completely blind, he is often seen driving. He is also one of several characters without visible Pac-Man-shaped pupils (along with Lumpy, Nutty, Evil Flippy, and Cro-Marmot). Aside from having hearing and vision problems, The Mole appears to be unable to feel pain. This is evidenced by the facts that he does not react when his thumb is lit on fire in Stealing the Spotlight or when his walking stick impales his head in Class Act. '' However, he does display thermoception at times. In ''Blind Date, he felt cold after his car roof was sheared off. According to the commentary for Pitchin' Impossible, The Mole was originally supposed to be a James Bond-like secret agent with all kinds of spy gadgets around him, but this idea was discarded when the series was created. It wasn't until the episode Mole in the City that his secret agent identity was explored. He also has an arch-nemesis known as The Rat, most likely because they both have careers in international espionage. A running gag in the series is The Mole doing things that require vision, such as reading a magazine, lighting a match to see in the dark, and even driving. He usually has jobs that require good vision, which, in most episodes, leads to many characters' deaths (Lumpy and Handy in particular), and sometimes his own. According to the commentary for Concrete Solution, the writers do this just because they need something bad to happen, and Mole and Lumpy are considered the worst people for almost any job. If the episode has to run smoothly, they use a tree friend capable of doing any given job correctly. He is good friends with Handy and Lumpy, as seen in Concrete Solution, and Sniffles, as seen in A Hole Lotta Love. In the web shorts, The Mole rarely dies, but usually causes great harm to the other tree friends due to his disabilities. In the TV series, he dies much more often, but still survives a lot of episodes (he has, thus far, survived 25 episodes). His deaths usually involve his head, getting impaled or crushed, explosions, or loss of body parts. As is revealed in the storyboard for Flippin' Burgers, on the Second Serving DVD, The Mole was originally going to be featured in that episode as well as getting killed by Flippy by having his skin ripped off with a hanging hook. The idea was removed when the episode was finalized. He is the first and only character during the first season of the television series to have three starring roles without starring alone. He co-starred with Handy, Lumpy, Russell, and Splendid. The "Collect Them All" section in the First Blood DVD claims that The Mole has blue eyes. He also seems to love stuffed animals, judging by Pitchin' Impossible. In many episodes, he is seen doing many random things with body parts from dead characters, like using Mime's head for a jack o'lantern, using Sniffles' head for a bowling ball, mistaking Disco Bear's severed head for a watermelon and weighing it on a scale, mistaking Giggles' heart as a piece of litter, mistaking Handy's heart for a surfboard polisher, and mistaking Cuddles' eye for an apple. Also, in the comics, he was seen bobbing for apples, but he mistook Handy's heart for an apple. He has also, on occasion, eaten body parts, which likely only happens because he doesn't realize what he's eating. Another misuse of body parts can be found in the music video for The Carpal Tunnel of Love by Fall Out Boy. When Toothy's eyeball landed in a tub of ice cream, he put it in Cuddles and Giggles' ice cream soda, causing them to spit it out. Some episodes have hinted The Mole may be living in poverty. In Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, he is playing the trombone for money. In We're Scrooged!, it was implied that he was raising money for donation when he actually spent the money on a new toy (though it is possible he was buying the toy for charity). This is further explored in the False Alarm episode, where he is dressed in shabby clothes and appears to live homeless. However, in other episodes such as Blind Date, he appears with a house, a car, and good clothes to wear. While his blindness is often a cause for characters dying and getting harmed, Mole seems to be a kind-hearted character. In Blind Date, he was more than prepared to take his date to several nice places, like a lookout point and a movie theatre, despite not being able to see these things himself. In Out of Sight, Out of Mime, he was seen giving trick-or-treaters a large amount of candy. He also helps out other characters regularly in group events, such as birthday parties and building houses. In All Flocked Up, he also tried to help a bird get back to its nest, though he accidentally took Lumpy's heart instead. The Mole survives in most of the episodes he appears in, but he does die in Happy Trails Pt. 1, Class Act, Remains to be Seen (but was later revived as a zombie), From Hero to Eternity, Party Animal, Don't Yank My Chain, Doggone It, Concrete Solution, Who's to Flame?, Gems the Breaks, A Hole Lotta Love, Idol Curiosity, Home Is Where the Hurt Is, Aw Shucks!, A Sight for Sore Eyes, Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, The Carpal Tunnel of Love, Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm Episode, Wrath of Con, Breaking Wind, All In Vein, No Time Like the Present, Pet Peeve, and Spare Tire. He was called "The Mole" in episode title cards until the season 3 episode A Sucker for Love, with "Mole" being used in The Chokes on You and further episodes. The Mole's Episodes Famous Deaths *A Sight For Sore Eyes *Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm Episode *Doggone It Starring Roles #Pitchin' Impossible #Spare Me #Out of Sight, Out of Mime #Blind Date #Mole in the City #Don't Yank My Chain #See What Develops #A Sight For Sore Eyes #The Chokes on You #Buns of Steal #Spare Tire Featuring Roles #Stealing the Spotlight #Every Litter Bit Hurts #A Hole Lotta Love #Mime to Five #Chew Said a Mouthful #Idol Curiosity #Home Is Where the Hurt Is #Aw Shucks! #Wipe Out #Wingin' It #Easy Comb, Easy Go #In a Jam #Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow #Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II) #The Carpal Tunnel of Love #Can't Stop Coffin #We're Scrooged! #A Sucker for Love #Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm Episode #Milk Pong (game) #All In Vein #No Time Like the Present #Pet Peeve Appearance Roles #Happy Trails Pt. 1 #Class Act #I Get a Trick Out of You #Remains to be Seen #From Hero to Eternity #Party Animal #Ipso Fatso #Doggone It #Concrete Solution #Who's to Flame? #Gems the Breaks #A Change of Heart #Tongue in Cheek #Wrath of Con #All Flocked Up #Something Fishy #Clause For Concern #Breaking Wind #By The Seat Of Your Pants #Camp Pokeneyeout HTF Break Roles #Happy New Year #Tunnel Vision Love Bites Role #Cold Hearted Mole's Mistakes Due to his blindness, The Mole is prone to mistaking objects for other things and never noticing it. Here is a list of the many errors he has made over the course of the series. #Sniffles' head for a bowling ball in Spare Me #Mime's head for a pumpkin in Out of Sight, Out of Mime #Disco Bear's head for a watermelon in Ipso Fatso #A flower, a frog, Sniffles' foot, and Giggles' heart for litter in Every Litter Bit Hurts #Mime's head for a ketchup dispenser in Chew Said a Mouthful #In See What Develops: ##A gumball machine for a camera ##Mime's skin for a roll of film #In A Sight for Sore Eyes: ##A lawnmower for a dog ##Chunks of Handy's brain for dog waste ##Cuddles' cup for a trash can ##A pear for a light bulb #In Wipe Out: ##Handy's heart for a handkerchief ##Lumpy for a surf board #A bottle of poison and a bottle of bowling ball polish for hair care products in Easy Comb, Easy Go #In We're Scrooged!: ##A small rock for a coin ##Lumpy's teeth for a toy (though in his defense, everyone else in the episode confused Toothy's body parts for toys) #In Can't Stop Coffin: ##A coffin for a refrigerator ##Cuddles' eyeball for an apple #Lumpy for Giggles in Blind Date #Flaky for a pin-the-tail-on-the-donkey board in Party Animal #Toothy's eye for a scoop of ice cream in The Carpal Tunnel of Love #Lumpy's heart for a baby bird in All Flocked Up #Handy's heart for an apple in one of the Comics #A soda can machine for Lumpy in Wingin' It #Lumpy's hand for dough/doughnuts in The Chokes on You #Cuddles' coin for a button and a couch for a patient in In a Jam #Giggles' stomach for a tire in Spare Tire. Occupations and Careers For more information, see List of Occupations #Secret Agent/Spy - Mole in the City #Construction Worker - Concrete Solution #Firefighter - Who's to Flame? #Environmental Volunteer - Every Litter Bit Hurts #Hot Dog Vendor - Chew Said a Mouthful #Newspaper Photographer - See What Develops #Ship Captain - Idol Curiosity #Christmas Play Light Effects Helper - Class Act #Surf Shack Owner - Wipe Out #Airport Security - Wingin' It #Barber - Easy Comb, Easy Go #Blood Drive Worker - In a Jam #Ice Cream Vendor - The Carpal Tunnel of Love #Donation Collector - We're Scrooged! #Hobo - False Alarm episode #Street Musician - Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow #Music Store Owner - Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II) #Security Guard - Wrath of Con #Lumberjack - Milk Pong #Paramedic - A Sucker for Love #Donut Shop Worker - The Chokes On You #Cameraman - Breaking Wind #Swim Coach - By the Seat of Your Pants #Delivery Man - All in Vein, Buns of Steal Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and TV .]] #Happy Trails Pt. 1: Dies when a school bus crashes. (Death not seen) #Class Act: Dies in an explosion. #Remains to be Seen: Is run over by Flippy's truck. #From Hero to Eternity: Is sucked into a whirlpool and burned by lava. #Party Animal: Gets impaled by Flaky's quills after popping her. #Don't Yank My Chain: Has his head sliced in half by a log saw. #Doggone It: Is mauled by Whistle while in his car. #Concrete Solution: Is impaled by a large set of sharp wires. #Who's to Flame?: Dies when the town explodes. #Gems the Breaks: Is disintegrated by Splendid's laser. #A Hole Lotta Love: Has his head crushed by the ground while in a drill machine. #Mime to Five: Is eaten by killer ducks. (Death not seen) #Idol Curiosity: Drowns in a shipwreck. (Debatable) #Home is Where The Hurt is: Is decapitated by a Dutch door. #Aw, Shucks!: Has his head crushed by a huge piece of popcorn. #A Sight for Sore Eyes: Dies when a pear he put in a lamp explodes. #Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow: Is crushed by a truck. #The Carpal Tunnel of Love: Is sliced in half by a wire. #Happy Tree Friends False Alarm episode: Has his head smashed in with a hammer by Nutty. #Wrath of Con: Is killed in a building collapse. #Breaking Wind: Dies when the earth is set on fire. #All In Vein: Is beheaded by a crossing barrier. #No Time Like the Present: Is decapitated by broken glass. #Pet Peeve: Has his head sliced in half by a windshield. #Spare Tire: Is killed in a car explosion. Additional #Overkill DVD box set: Is killed by Flippy's bomb while walking towards it. (Death not seen) #False Alarm (video game): Is hit in the head by a hammer in an achievement icon. #Dumb Ways To Die: Dies in a car crash. Injuries Seen on Computer and TV #Class Act: Is impaled through the eye and out the other side of his head with his cane. #Stealing the Spotlight: Has his thumb set on fire by Lumpy's extreme Christmas lights #Don't Yank My Chain: ##Is beaten by Lumpy. ##Falls down a jagged cliff and a well. #Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II): Steps on a piece of glass. Additional #HTF Beta Version: Skins the side of his head with a razor. Number of Kills Additional *Sing-A-Long: Runs over Cuddles and Nutty with his car. Survival Rate *Internet series: 57.89% *Breaks & Love Bites: 100% *TV series: 48% *Total Rate: 68.63% Trivia *In Blind Date, Mole was supposed to go on a date with Giggles. Due to a misunderstanding, however, he went on a date with Lumpy instead. He is, however, seen with Giggles in the Love Bites short Cold Hearted. *The credits of the Halloween episode, Can't Stop Coffin state that Mole is voiced by Dean MacDonald. However, Mole didn't speak at all. This is a joke that was also used in the previous episode, Read 'em and Weep, with Cro-Marmot. In reality, Dean MacDonald is an animator of Happy Tree Friends. *Most of The Mole's kills are slow or painful to other characters. *Mole has an interest in photography, as he sometimes takes pictures carefully. This is seen in See What Develops and Tongue in Cheek, and he took pictures in Mole in the City. *He only dies in 25 out of the 57 episodes he appears in. *The Mole is the sixteenth character to die in the TV series. *He is the only male character to appear in all of Disco Bear's starring roles and survive all three. *Mole has buckteeth, as seen in Pet Peeve. If he has a triangular frown is still unknown. *He is usually seen with Handy and Lumpy, especially in Don't Yank My Chain, Concrete Solution, and No Time Like the Present. *Mole doesn't die a lot in the internet series because one of the writers has a daughter who is blind (he only has eight deaths in the internet shorts). In the TV series he dies more frequently. *He is the first character to kill Lumpy. *He is one of the few characters who is named after what animal he is. The others are Cub, Disco Bear (sort of), Cro-Marmot, and Mr. Pickels (who is a fruit ). *Mole is able to eat things off-screen, as shown in the episodes Blind Date and Can't Stop Coffin, even though we never see his mouth, similar to how Handy and Cro-Marmot can perform hand-related tasks off-screen. *Mole is one of the playable characters in Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm. *He is often the last character to die. The only episodes where he is the first to die are A Hole Lotta Love, Concrete Solution, Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, and Pet Peeve. *In Remains to be Seen, he is seen walking over the hills during the credits. This makes him the first character to be seen during a credit sequence. The only other one to date is Pop in Just Desert. *He is one of the characters not to die in their debut episodes, the others being Lumpy, Handy, Petunia, Splendid, Flippy, Flaky, Mime, Cro-Marmot, Disco Bear, Lammy, and Mr. Pickels. *Mole is one of the eight characters wearing clothes. The others are Mime, Disco Bear, Flippy, Russell, Lammy, Pop and Lumpy. *The Mole is one of the only two characters who killed Lumpy more then the number of times Lumpy killed them back. The other character is Cro-Marmot (debatable). *Mole is one of the twelve characters with more kills than deaths. The others are Lumpy, Splendid, Flippy, Pop, Disco Bear, Lammy, Nutty, Mime, Sniffles, Flaky, and Cro-Marmot. *The only main characters he hasn't killed yet are Cub, Cro-Marmot, Flippy, Mr. Pickels, and Splendid. *He is the first victim of Handy, Flaky, and Mime. *Cub is the only character that rarely survives, that Mole hasn't killed. *Mole is one of three characters to have just his name and not "starring" or "and" in his starring card in the first season of the TV series. The others are Lifty and Shifty, because of a goof in the opening credits of As You Wish. *A goof in his character design is that his ears are on the top rather than the sides of his head. *Although he almost never notices his mistakes, he may have some vision or other reliable senses. An example of this is in Wrath of Con, where he actually notices that Sniffles is missing his pass. *It is possible that Mole is not only blind, but partially deaf, as he cannot hear the screams of his victims. Despite his overall kind nature, he also seems to be extremely stubborn, acting like he can see when he can't. Others believe that he is a sadist and only pretends not to notice. *Along with Cro-Marmot, he is the only character never to make audible noises. *He is the last character to be killed in the season 1 finale. *The Mole has had the second most careers out of all the characters, with only Lumpy having more. *Cuddles, Handy, and Lumpy appeared in all of his starring roles in the TV series. *The Mole has the fourth most appearances in the TV series. *Mole has never killed anyone or himself in Disco Bear's starring roles. *In internet season 3, his alliterate sentence is: Myopic, meandering marches most often lead to macabre mishaps. This is unusual, as myopic means nearsighted, but Mole is blind. *Mole is one of the two characters that regularly wear glasses, the other being Sniffles. *Despite his three starring roles in the TV series, only one mainly focuses on him, that episode being A Sight for Sore Eyes. *Mole's head has gotten a bit bigger since the TV series. *If you choose Mole in the Vision-O-Rama feature in the Third Strike DVD, the movie theater's screen will show nothing, even though the music and sounds from Spin Fun Knowin' Ya can be heard. This is obviously a joke on how he is blind, so he would not see anything on the screen. *The episode Mole in the City is the only time in which Mole successfully completes his objective. Due to this, it may be likely that Mole is better suited at being a spy than living as a normal citizen. *''All in Vein'' is the only episode so far that Mole expresses negative emotions. *''Spare Me, ''Clause For Concern, and Buns of Steal are the only regular episodes where Mole appears without Lumpy. *The only characters who haven't killed Mole are Cuddles, Toothy, Lifty, Shifty, Cub, Cro-Marmot, Lammy, and Mr. Pickels. *To date, Mole has killed Lumpy more times than any other character, with a total of 8 times. This also makes Lumpy his most frequent victim. *His starring card in the TV series is similar to Splendid's TV starring card. *In some episodes, The Mole appears to be photo-aware (able to tell the difference between light and dark) instead of completely blind. In Gems the Breaks, he both knew the light changed and that Splendid's heat vision was in his way; in Stealing the Spotlight, though he somehow survived Lumpy's Christmas lights, he did attempt to shield his eyes from them; in A Sight for Sore Eyes, he noticed when his light bulb was malfunctioning; and in Who's to Flame?, though it took time, while in the sewer, he clearly noticed that he was in a dark area and attempted to rectify that by lighting a match. *Most people thought that The Mole has no eyes, but this may have been proven false in the Dumb Ways to Die - HTF Edition. **Though this maybe false altogether due to the fact that Dumb Ways to Die - HTF Edition was not made by Mondo Media. zh:The Mole Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Military Category:Mute Characters Category:Characters who rarely die Category:Adult Characters Category:Disabled characters Category:More Kills than Deaths Category:Pink Characters Category:No Tail Category:Shirt Category:Clothed characters Category:Characters Named After Their Species Category:Ka-Pow! Characters